


Many Tomorrows

by argle_fraster



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Game, prehistory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/pseuds/argle_fraster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayla tries to explain her adventures with Crono to Kino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flutiebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutiebear/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr

Sometimes, it bothers her that she can’t put things into words. Kino understands - not like Crono and Lucca and Marle understand, but he does, in his own way, in the way that keeps him following her - but she wants to truly make him see, sometimes, and it frustrates her that she can’t.

It takes her awhile before she thinks of what she wants to do. She rises early and takes Kino out with her to the trees, near the river and the rickety bridge that goes over them (he’s always been a bit wary of the bridge, knuckles turning white as he takes each wooden beam one at a time).

“Here,” she says, putting her hands on his shoulders to keep him standing where he is. “Stay here. Ayla explain.”

Kino does as asked. He watches as she takes two steps back and draws a line on the ground with a broken tree branch. She points to the line, and then back to him. “You now. Me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Kino repeats; that much he understands.

Ayla takes another two steps back, and draws another line. The branch sinks down into the sand easily.

“Now, me two tomorrows,” she says.

“Kino see,” Kino nods. He’s still following. Ayla then backs up more and doesn’t stop. She keeps going until Kino becomes slightly smaller in her vision, and she is nearing the trees that grow wild and large and reedy near the water’s edge. When she thinks she has gone far enough, she stops.

“Now!” she calls out, cupping her hands around her mouth. “How many tomorrows? Ayla how many?”

Kino is silent for a long time.

“Not know,” he finally admits. “Many, many tomorrows.”

“Yes,” Ayla says, pleased. “Many, many tomorrows. Crono from many, many tomorrows. Ayla go there with Crono. See tomorrows. And then come back.”

“Come back?” Kino asks. “Come back from tomorrow?”

Ayla walks the lines back to him; it feels good when she does, like she’s back in the Epoch again and flying with the wind in her face. It’s not the same to ride the Dactyls, but she likes the feeling of being in the air.

“See?” she asks, after she has stepped over the lines drawn in the mud and returned to standing in front of Kino, whose face is pinched a bit in thought. “Come back from tomorrow.”

She thinks he gets it; he gives her a nod, though his expression is still troubled. They go hunting in the grounds and carry meat back on their shoulders, and the others in the village cook it over the roaring fires. There’s mead and song and the rhythmic beating on the drums. It takes Kino awhile to approach her again, after the stew is half-gone and Ayla’s belly is full.

“If tomorrow,” he starts, eyes hooded. “Why come back?”

“Tomorrow nice,” Ayla replies. “Shiny. Big. But tomorrow not now. Tomorrow not home. Kino home. Ioka home. So, come back.”

Kino’s face clears then. He looks very pleased, and there’s a flush on his cheeks that doesn’t seem to be only from the mead. “Come back for Kino?”

“Yes,” Ayla laughs, and reaches out to take his hand. Kino understands now. “Come back for Kino.”


End file.
